ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 26: Predator and Prey
Feng rose high into the air in a large leap and brought his claw down hard on Wodas' Scythe handle. Wodas grins wide revealing fangs and knees Feng away from him. "Is that all you got ya whimpering son of a-" Before he could finish his taunt, Feng twirls around and kicked him across the cheek where his jaw is revealed. Feng smiles as he hears a crack, and his small fangs drip with foam as he goes into a blood frenzy. His gaze turns hot red and he turns to see Sadow, with his sword drawn. He leaps at him and tackles him to the ground again. He jabs him in his rib deep with a swipe and Sadow twinges in pain. Feng's foamy drool drips onto Sadow's chest as he stares, with eyes blazing hot, at Sadow. He says with drool dropping off with each word "I'm gonna kill you." Wodas rises as a silhouette with glaring red eyes behind him and says darkly "No you aren't... I am." Feng whirls around only to be backhanded across the face by Wodas. While Feng is down, Wodas raises his Scythe while grinning and slashes where he was lying. Feng rolls to his right to dodge and just narrowly escapes. He gets up and brushes hot ash off his sweatshirt and exclaims "Not bad, fellow Predator." Wodas smiles wide revealing larger fangs than Feng's and responds "You're not bad yourself there, bro. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna kill you." Feng shrugs and says "Fair enough." They charge at each other again. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Kane does a surprisingly succesful twirl in midair with his large Claymore. Joviah watches in amazement as how vividly Kane shows off his mastery of the arts of melee combat. Joviah was in the wrong place, this wasn't really his fight and he made a mistake in volunteering for it. Not only did the man who vowed to not utter a single word until he has killed him is standing at his side, but he was a ranged fighter who was in the middle of a melee battle. He also blushed slightly at the thought of being looked down on by Kane and the Demon they were fighting for using his ranged techniques. He thought to himself "Ugh, such brutes have no appreciation for the fine artistic display of his wiring techniques." He waited, leaning against a rocky wall with his arms crossed, as Kane fought hard against Joguken. Both we're heavily wounded and tired, Kane was beating with sweat from his coat in this harshly sculding environment. Joviah tsked and said "Dumbass, you shoulda' wore something a bit more heat-proof before entering a homeland that neighbors the kingdom of Hell itself!" Kane pops his shoulders and removes his coat, revealing his WRLRD tattoo on his back along with his assigned Bishop tattoos on each shoulder. Kane thought to himself "It's go time." Malicious turns to see the group entering the area and slams both of his hands onto the ground. A Pentagram forms and glows red. Before too long, giant sulfur Golems rise from the ground and roar in anger. Malicious points to the group, commanding them to attack. They march toward them while growling. Dragoon aims his Revolver and fires at one of the sulfur Golems, only to fire it swallow the fire emitting from the bullet hole. It chuckles loudly and continues it's march toward him. Takeshi unsheathes his Katana and swings at the air in front of the Golem, but only smoke emits from the blade. He looks at it in wonder and exclaims "What the hell?" Aki inquires "Your sword takes the water from the air and transforms it into freezing air, right?" Takeshi nods and Aki continues "There's no water here, not even in the air. Just ash and sulfur and heat. I can't even pull off my water moves. But I can move Earth!" He swings his Claymore and a large, sculding spike rises from the ground and impales a Golem, causing it to explode into a burst of coal and embers. Len comments "Awsome!" Aki doesn't take his eyes off the Golems "We're not through yet." Sadow gets up from having the wind knocked out of him, subsequently by being kicked hard in the stomach by Feng. He gets up and pulls out his guns. Wodas smirks at him and says "Get knocked down and all you got are those lil' pea-shooters?" Sadow smiles at him and says "Better than your mega-Sickle." Wodas growls and storms "What the hell did you just-" Sadow interrupts and points above "Heads up!" Wodas instinctively turns around and blocks a chopping kick by Feng. He jumps to the side and twirls his Scythe in a distracting motion. Finally when he thinks Feng is distracted enough, he makes a slicing motion at Feng's head. Feng returns it by grabbing the blade with his claws. Wodas' eyes go wide and Feng smirks, revealing small fangs. "Nice try." He kicks Wodas away from him. Sadow and Wodas are both in awe as Feng twirls Wodas' Scythe in the air and holds his hand out in combat formation. "Bring it on." (Ending vid plays)